It is known that detergent washing fluid spray devices, associated to the windshield wiper device, which normally serves the windows for the purpose of removing rainwater, are used in vehicles for the purpose of wiping dirt and contaminants which are deposited on such windows of the passenger compartment, specifically on the windshield and the rear window.
A windshield wiper device usually comprises at least one oscillating arm, provided with reciprocating movement and associated to a controlling motor, and a windshield wiper blade carried by the arm and consisting of a carrying or supporting part, secured in articulated manner to the arm, and of a wiping part or blade, formed by rubber. The known spray devices usually consist of bodies made of one or more members provided with at least one atomising nozzle, which are fixed directly onto the vehicle body, either onto the bonnet or onto the base of the window to be wiped; consequently, since the motor of the pump which feeds the detergent washing fluid to the spray device is not synchronised with the motor which moves the arm, essentially for reasons of cost, a considerable part of the detergent fluid is wasted, because it is intercepted by the arm and/or by the blade and thus never reaches the window to be wiped, at least not in optimal washing conditions.
Furthermore, due to the machining tolerances, the known spray devices mountable in fixed position on the vehicle body often atomise part of the detergent fluid out of the window to be wiped, unless they are provided with adjustable nozzles, which are however more costly, are complex to manufacture and are of larger size.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, it has been attempted to obtain the sprayers integral with the carrying or supporting part of the windshield wiper blade; however, the final result has been until now unsatisfactory, leading to devices which are large in size, relatively costly and/or complex to manufacture and/or to mount and which are not capable of ensuring an atomisation of the washing jet.